Propriedade
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Escravizado, ferido, marcado. Uma vingança consumada e muitas lágrimas, que lentamente se confundiram com sangue. SLASH Lucius & Harry [Shortfic]


**Propriedade **

(Shortfic)

**Título original:** _Propiedad_

**Autor:** Kmy Kusanagi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Advertências:**

**1.** Fic do tipo **slash**, o que significa dizer que possui conteúdo homossexual (no presente caso, 'homem-homem'). Se isso o ofende ou simplesmente não o agrada, é recomendável que não leia esta história. Caso esteja curioso e resolva averiguar, aconselha-se cautela.

**2.** História pertencente aos gêneros Angústia e Tragédia, contendo os elementos Tortura e Violação Não-Consentida. Portanto, para aqueles que se impressionam facilmente, esta shortfic pode não ser uma boa idéia de leitura.

Para os que se aventurarem a ler, estejam avisados.

_A Tradutora_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **A publicação da presente tradução ainda está no aguardo da autorização expressa do(a) autor(a) original. Considerando a dificuldade em contatar o(a) autor(a), tomei a liberdade de publicar a versão em português sem o seu prévio consentimento, podendo a presente tradução ser retirada do ar a qualquer momento, caso este seja o desejo do(a) autor(a) da história.

* * *

O quarto cheirava a sexo e suor mesclados. O ar parecia uma cortina espessa que se fechava sobre os dois corpos trêmulos, oprimindo as cansadas gargantas das quais não brotou nenhuma palavra. Ambiente quente apesar da tempestade agressiva que se acirrava lá fora. Corações velozes que se estremeciam a um ritmo auto-imposto. Olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos buscando oxigênio.

O garoto gemeu de um modo quase inaudível, tremendo ao tempo em que se encolhia, parecendo um cordeiro assustado. Os lençóis se enredavam ao redor de seus quadris e o cabelo escuro aderia na fronte úmida, ocultando metade de uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Suas mãos cobriam seu rosto num sinal de clássica derrota e vergonha juntas. Não queria abrir os olhos para encontrar-se com a realidade cruel da qual era prisioneiro. Queria pensar que tudo havia sido um horrendo pesadelo. Que ao despertar encontrar-se-ia em seu quarto, com Ron dormindo entre sonoros roncos. Não haveria medo, nem sangue, nem pranto. Não haveria Lucius Malfoy.

Ao seu lado, o homem loiro soltou um suspiro resignado. Permanecia de costas, os olhos abertos fixos no teto escuro do quarto. Gotas de suor corriam por sua pálida face, dando-lhe um brilho inusitado, descendo, travessas, pela firme linha de sua mandíbula. Pareciam pérolas de cristal rolando por sua pele, num trajeto íntimo. Suspirou uma vez mais e voltou meio rosto para olhar seu acompanhante. O garoto tremia sem controle, os olhos fortemente fechados, sem permitir-lhe ver a bela cor esmeralda que tinham. E não era que isso tivesse maior importância, apenas gostava de ver o terror impresso nos olhos de suas vítimas.

Os ombros de Harry sacudiam sem controle, ao compasso pausado de seu pranto. Lucius o observava entre satisfeito e confuso, sem poder decidir-se por completo qual emoção era mais adequada. As mechas de cabelo loiro prateado caiam, ao descuido, sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe uma visão algo rebuscada de Harry Potter, mas era mais que óbvio o desespero que sentia o menino. Satisfação. Sim, essa era a palavra mais adequada a julgar pela situação.

Satisfação de saber seu o mesmo que havia derrotado seu Senhor e que o havia lançado no mais profundo abismo dentro de seus sonhos. Prazer ao saber-se o único dono, o primeiro de um garoto de 16 anos, salvador de todo o mundo mágico. Satisfação de poder perceber a dor, a vergonha, a humilhação desse menino que, com apenas a sua presença, parecia tê-lo incitado a vingar-se. E a vingança estava consumada. Não?

Com certa pressa, Lucius levantou-se da cama e a rodeou até chegar na frente do grande Menino que Sobreviveu. Fazendo caso omisso dos soluços desgarrados e dolorosos e menos ainda da sua completa nudez, retirou os lençóis de seda negra que mal cobriam o corpo maculado do menino. Observou, com olhos ávidos, a inocência roubada de Harry e sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que apartava, com um movimento casual, o cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos.

Ele havia levado o seu Senhor à perdição. Aquele que era o maior dentre os bruxos das trevas nada pudera fazer, ele o levara ao seu fim, sem a necessidade de complicados feitiços, nem mortes difíceis. Lucius havia sido capaz de roubar a pureza da alma desse menino e o havia roto, como uma boneca de fina porcelana a qual se aperta com demasiada força. Mas o menino ainda não pedia clemência, ainda não implorava pela piedade que ele não estava disposto a dar-lhe. Ainda faltava esse detalhe insignificante ao seu jogo e um Malfoy não tem por costume deixar as coisas em meio termos.

A pele do pescoço do garoto estava marcada com mordiscos avermelhados, alguns dos quais emanavam finos filetes de sangue. Sangue. Líquido que também se espalhava uniformemente pelas roupas da cama e manchava o corpo frágil de Harry. Sangue. Que banhava apaixonadamente as coxas brancas e a pele secreta de sua entrada. Sangue.

Seus olhos se abriram em terror ao sentir como o corpo de Lucius caía sobre o seu uma vez mais, comprimindo-o contra a cama, sem possibilidade de fuga nem movimento. Seu coração apressou-se, visualizando o que sucederia e, num intento inútil por fugir, arranhou as costas do homem sobre si. Um olhar felino, faminto e penetrante apareceu nos olhos cinzas, ao tempo que os lábios se curvavam num pálido sorriso.

Quebrá-lo, rompê-lo, rasga-lo até que clamasse por um pouco de piedade. Até que desejasse morrer em suas mãos. Sendo ele mesmo a sua última visão. Matá-lo lentamente, torturando-o com algo que não se podia classificar de outra coisa se não prazer. Sádico, mas prazer ao fim e ao cabo. Com ferocidade aprisionou os lábios temerosos num beijo violento, até o ponto em que a terna boca sangrou, oferecendo-lhe o sabor salgado do vital elixir. Mordeu deliberadamente o lábio inferior ouvindo, ao longe, como se fossem tão somente uma recordação, os gemidos do garoto.

Isso era o que desejava. A dor do menor. Em uma doentia e depurada forma de excitação, necessitava dos gemidos lastimosos, dos gritos de dor para poder chegar ao seu próprio êxtase. E Harry parecia querer ajuda-lo, a julgar pelas lágrimas desesperadas que recorriam a face rosada. Dor. Primitivo sentimento, ainda mais antigo que o medo. Mais profundo que o amor. Mais temido que o ódio.

Com o joelho forçou o garoto a abrir as pernas. Este debateu-se e retorceu-se, tratando de soltar-se daquele corpo forte, mas não logrou nada mais que uma brusca bofetada que marcou de vermelho seu rosto. Lucius acomodou-se entre suas pernas, deixando ouvir uma exclamação de afetada excitação. Harry trincou os dentes para evitar gritar, sabendo a dor da penetração que viria depois. E Lucius também o sabia e o desfrutava enormemente.

Porém, havia diversas formas de tortura e o adulto as conhecia todas à perfeição. Não sem antes observar o rosto contraído pela fúria e o medo de seu jovem amante, inclinou a cabeça até aprisionar, com a boca, o membro febril do garoto. Ouviu o gemido de confusão de Harry, ao tempo que sugava lentamente, detendo-se de vez em quando para conferir o nível de agitação no garoto. Rompê-lo.

O ritmo caótico e apaixonado do sexo marcava as respirações dos dois. O homem ofegava ao tempo que mordiscava o membro, agora erguido e pulsante, do menor; Harry tremia tentando reprimir os gemidos de prazer que se afogavam em sua garganta, custava-lhe respirar e sentia como todo o sangue se lhe subia à cabeça. Enviando um calor intenso e desconhecido à todas suas terminações nervosas. Confuso pela série de emoções que o assaltavam, desceu suas mãos até fundir os dedos no sedoso cabelo loiro, empurrando-o mais contra seu corpo, necessitando alcançar o ponto máximo, desejando esquecer, por um momento, com quem estava. Desejando esquecer que o prazer que o outro lhe dava era somente para machuca-lo.

Lucius sentia em sua boca o sabor salgado do líquido pré-seminal, enchendo os recôncavos úmidos, untando sua língua. As mãos do garoto em sua cabeça impediam-no de separar-se mesmo que quisesse, e os quadris do mesmo marcavam uma velocidade desesperada. Uma explosão de um grito de alívio. O garoto encheu a sua boca de um espesso e quase doce líquido leitoso, que escorreu por entre os lábios, caindo por seu pescoço, qual vampiro gotejando sangue.

O Menino que Sobreviveu ainda não havia se recomposto do momento de breve e obscuro prazer, sua cabeça enterrada nas almofadas, os olhos fechados tentando prender a fugaz satisfação. Não havia tempo. Lucius se recompôs rapidamente e de uma só investida o penetrou. Rasga-lo.

Uma vez mais o sangue pareceu inunda-lo todo, junto com os gritos de dor intensa do garoto, seguidos dos soluços de entrecortado prazer de Lucius. Sentia como, em sua passagem, ia tocando cada parede da estreita entrada, rompendo, enterrando-se no corpo pequeno até tocar os pontos erógenos. Suas unhas se perderam na pele cálida e vulnerável de seus quadris, marcando a carne como própria, etiquetando o garoto como seu. Propriedade. Meu.

Não lhe deu tempo para habituar-se à intrusão repentina. Não fazia falta, da última vez tinha entrado com muito mais violência, com a intenção clara de destroçar essa virgindade incólume, de pecar tocando o corpo inocente da Esperança, o herói, o salvador de todos. Tão somente começou a mover-se rápido, buscando os pontos que não haviam sido tocados e manchados antes, tratando de infectar a esse menino com seus próprios males. Dor. Sangue. As estocadas não se detinham e pareciam aumentar cada vez mais. Os gritos diminuíram quando o menino pareceu perder as forças.

Com um último gemido, Harry desfaleceu sobre os lençóis, ainda molhado de suor, destilando medo pelos quatro cantos, ainda com o outro homem imerso em seu corpo. Sobre e dentro dele.

Sabia que Harry estava desmaiado mas isso era o que menos lhe importava nesse momento. Continuou movendo-se selvagemente dentro do menino, penetrando uma e outra vez, tocando o ponto mais profundo nesse corpo pequeno. A próstata foi tocada e sacudida várias vezes, arrancando gemidos do inconsciente garoto, levando Lucius ao seu próprio clímax.

Prazer. Um sentimento tão efêmero. Passa e não se dá conta. Depende da dor. Vive na morte. Alimenta-se de sangue. Lucius caiu, rendido, sobre um Harry inconsciente e, num movimento sem prévio cálculo, cravou seus dentes no casto ombro do garoto. Uma marca a mais. Assim permaneceu até que sentiu o gosto de sangue metálico manchando os lábios e se separou. Gostava de marcas suas posses, para que assim não esquecessem a quem pertenciam. Lucius Malfoy.

Não sentiu incômodo algum ao sair do garoto depois de um tempo depois. Ainda assim, permaneceu recostado sobre o outro, sentindo sua respiração difícil acariciar o seu rosto, os cabelos negros roçando numa cócega imperceptível o lóbulo de sua orelha. Os lábios depositando um beijo invisível, apenas o toque de uma pluma, na pele exposta de seu pescoço. Seu. Possessão.

Seu Senhor não havia podido com ele. O garoto o havia assassinado e eliminado, e no entanto tinha se quebrado diante dele. O herói a que todos amam. Harry Potter. Rendido ante um Malfoy. Agora tinha a vitória secreta de que havia podido com aquele que tinha se atrevido a desafiar a Escuridão. Havia-o feito sofrer, era capaz de fazê-lo sofrer quando quisesse. Era capaz de fazer oscilar suas emoções desde a mais intensa dor às profundezas do prazer, passando pelo medo e a angústia. Tinha controle sobre ele. Era seu.

Reclinou-se até metade da cama e abriu o armário da cômoda ao seu lado. Sua varinha. Formosa, flexível, elegante. Como ele próprio. O sorriso em seus lábios era sádico e violento, embora algo de lascivo escapasse pelos cantos da boca. Possessão.

- Agora sim está perdido, Harry Potter.

O grito de Harry foi silenciado pelos lábios bruscos de Lucius. Seu ombro queimava, ardia sob um feitiço que lhe lançara a varinha. Harry lutou para escapar, mas a boca do loiro pressionou-se com mais força e uma de suas mãos, veloz e forte, segurou o ombro machucado impedindo-o de mover-se. Era como fogo queimando a sua pele. A varinha traçava umas linhas finas que se entrelaçavam umas nas outras, formando letras. Uma serpente negra que se retorcia como se tivera vida. LM. Lucius Malfoy.

Marcado.

O pranto do menino deixou de ser ouvido quando Lucius fechou a porta do quarto. Caminhou com passo elegante pelos corredores iluminados da mansão, com seu sorriso eterno nos finos lábios. Estava satisfeito. Nenhuma confusão. Era seu para sempre.

Quebra-lo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
